legocityfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Sets
Sets Under the Name of City 2000's * 2928 Airline Promotional Set * 2230 Helicopter and Raft * 2064 Air Ambulance Plane 3000's * 3177 Small Car * 3178 Seaplane * 3179 Repair Truck * 3180 Tank Truck * 3181 Passenger Airplane * 3182 Airport * 3221 LEGO Truck * 3222 Helicopter with Limo 4000's *4200 Mining 4 x 4 *4201 Loader and Tipper *4202 Mining Truck *4203 Excavator Transport *4204 The Mine *4205 Off-Road Command Center *4206 Recycling Truck *4207 Garage *4208 4 x 4 Fire Truck *4209 Fire Plane * 4210 Coast Guard Platform * 4897 Police Trike * 4898 Coast Guard Boat * 4899 Farmer & Tractor * 4900 Fire Helicopter * 4912 Police Jet Ski * 4914 Fire Chief's Car * 4933 Street Sweeper * 4934 Police Swamp Boat * 4936 Doc & Patient * 4937 Life Guard * 4938 Fire 4x4 * 4991 Police Helicopter * 4992 Fire Boat 5000's * 5531 Police Motorcycle * 5532 Fire Car * 5610 Builder * 5611 Public Works * 5612 Police Officer * 5613 Firefighter * 5620 Street Cleaner * 5621 Coast Guard Kayak * 5625 Police 4x4 * 5626 Coastguard Bike * 5627 Dozer * 5642 Tipper Truck 7200's & 7300's * 7206 Fire Helicopter * 7207 Fire Boat * 7208 Fire Station * 7213 Off-road Fire Truck & Fire boat * 7235 Police Motorcycle * 7236 Police Car * 7237 Police Station * 7238 Fire Helicopter * 7239 Fire Truck * 7240 Fire Station * 7241 Fire Car * 7242 Street Sweeper * 7243 Construction Site * 7244 Speedboat * 7245 Prisoner Transport * 7246 Mini-Digger * 7248 Digger * 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 7266 Fireman * 7267 Paramedic * 7344 Dump Truck 7500's & 7600's * 7566 Farmer * 7567 Traveler * 7630 Front End Loader * 7631 Dump Truck * 7632 Crawler Crane * 7633 Construction Site * 7634 Tractor * 7635 4WD with Horse Trailer * 7636 Combine Harvester * 7637 Farm * 7638 Tow Truck * 7639 Camper * 7641 City Corner * 7642 Garage * 7643 Air Show Plane * 7684 Tractor * 7685 Dozer * 7686 Helicopter Transporter * 7688 Airplane 7700's * 7723 Police Pontoon Plane * 7726 Coast Guard Truck with Speed Boat * 7731 Mail Van * 7732 Air Mail * 7733 Truck & Forklift * 7734 Cargo Plane * 7736 Coast Guard Quad Bike * 7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter * 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft * 7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat & Tower * 7741 Police Helicopter * 7743 Police Command Center * 7744 Police Headquarters * 7746 Single-Drum Roller * 7747 Wind Turbine Transport 7800's * 7890 Ambulance * 7891 Airport Firetruck * 7892 Hospital * 7893 Passenger Plane * 7894 Airport * 7895 Switch Tracks * 7896 Straight & Curved Rails * 7897 Passenger Train * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 7899 Police Boat 7900's * 7900 Heavy Loader * 7901 Airplane Mechanic * 7902 Doctor's Car * 7903 Rescue Helicopter * 7905 Building Crane * 7906 Fire Boat * 7936 Level Crossing * 7937 Train Station * 7938 Passenger Train * 7939 Cargo Train * 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue * 7944 Fire Hovercraft * 7945 Fire Station * 7990 Cement Mixer * 7991 Recycle Truck * 7992 Container Stacker * 7993 Service Station * 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 7996 Train Rail Crossing for RC Trains * 7997 Train Station * 7998 Heavy Hauler 8000's * 8398 BBQ Stand * 8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection * 8402 Sports Car 20000's & 30000's * 20002 4x4 Fire Truck * 30000 Doctor With Car * 30001 Fireman's Car * 30002 Police Boat * 30003 Steam Roller 60000's *60000 Fire Motorcycle *60001 Fire Chief's Car *60002 Fire Truck *60003 Fire Emergency *60004 Fire Station *60005 Fire Boat *60006 Police ATV *60007 Street Chase *60008 Museum Break In *60009 Helicopter Arrest *60010 Fire Helicopter *60011 Surfer Rescue *60012 Coast Guard 4 x 4 and Diving Boat *60013 Coast Guard Helicopter *60014 Coast Guard Patrol *60015 Coast Guard Plane *60016 Tanker Truck *60017 Flatbed Truck *60018 Cement Mixer *60019 Stunt Plane *60020 Cargo Truck *60021 Cargo Heliplane *60022 Cargo Terminal *60023 Lego City Starter Set *60024 Lego City Advent Calendar 2013 *60025 Grand Prix Truck *60026 Town Square *60027 Monster Truck Transporter *60031 City Corner *60032 Arctic Snowmobile *60033 Arctic Ice Crawler *60034 Arctic Helicrane *60035 Arctic Outpost *60036 Arctic Base Camp *60041 Crook Pursuit *60042 High Speeed Police Chase *60043 Prisoner Transporter *60044 Mobile Police Unit *60045 Police Patrol *60046 Helicopter Surveillance *60047 Police Station *60048 Police Dog Unit *60049 Helicopter Transport *60050 Train Station *60051 High-Speed Passenger Train *60052 Cargo Train *60053 Race Car *60054 Light Repair Truck *60055 Monster Truck *60056 Tow Truck *60057 Camper Van *60058 Suv with Watercraft *60059 Logging Truck *60060 Auto Transport *60061 Airport Fire Truck *60062 Arctic Ice Breaker *60063 Lego City Advent Calendar 2014 *60064 Arctic Supply Plane Complete Collections * K5613 City Fire Station Collection * K7237 Police Collection * K7240 Complete Fire Collection * K7249 Construction Collection * K7734 Cargo Transport Collection * K7741 City Police Collection * K7744 Ultimate City Police Collection * K7890 Rescue Collection * K7891 City Airport Collection * K7892 Rescue Collection * K7894 City Airport Collection * K7895 Oval Track for RC Trains * K7896 Deluxe Track for RC Train * K7906 Ultimate Firefighter Collection * K7945 Firefighter Collection Value Packs * 65743 Value Pack * 65800 City Collection * 66116 City Emergency Service Vehicles * 66156 City Exclusive Pack * 66172 City Value Pack * 66174 Fire Value Pack * 66175 City Essential Vehicles * 66177 Rescue Pack * 66193 City Super Pack * 66194 City Super Pack * 66195 City Super Pack * 66190 City Value Pack * 66214 City Super Pack * 66239 Train Super Set * 66246 International Police Value Pack * 66247 City Value Pack * 66255 City Value Pack * 66257 City Police Value Pack * 66282 City value Pack * 66290 City Coast Guard Value Pack * 66306 Coast Guard Superpack * 66307 City Value Pack * 65777 City Fire Value Pack * 65799 City Fire Value Pack Other products * 851537 Firefighter Key Chain * 851624 City Police Cap * 851625 Toy Police Badge * 851626 Police Officer Key Chain * 851757 Fire Extinguisher * 851897 Fire Department Drinking Bottle * 851898 Fire Axe * 851899 City Police Flashlight * 851901 City Police Megaphone * 851902 City Police Investigator Set * 852015 Construction Worker Vest * 852204 Police Officer Minifigure T-shirt * EL771 Firefighter Water Blaster * KC914 Firefighter Key Chain * 4293771 Water Blaster * 4293811 Police Vest * 4297730 Police Vest * 4287914 Firefighter Key Chain * 4493755 Pilot Key Chain * 4493756 Doctor Key Chain }} Sets under the name World City 3000's * 3383 Chef (2003, Promotional) * 3384 Train Worker (2003, Promotional) * 3385 Conductor Charlie (2003, Promotional) * 4032 Passenger Plane (2003, Promotional) 7000's * 7030 Squad Car (2003) * 7031 Helicopter (2003) * 7032 Highway Patrol & Undercover Van (2003) * Car Action|7033 Armored Car Action (2003) * 7034 Surveillance Truck (2003) * 7035 Police HQ (2003) * 7042 Dune Patrol (2004) * 7043 Firefighter (2004) * 7044 Rescue Chopper (2004) * 7045 Hovercraft Hideout (2003) * 7046 Fire Command Craft (2004) * 7047 Coast Watch HQ (2003) * 7214 Sea Plane (2004) }} Sets under the name of Town Hundreds * 105 Canada Post Truck * 106 UNICEF Van * 107 Mail Truck * 361 Garage * 374 Fire Station (Enviro-Model) * 376 House with Garden * 377 Shell Station * 379 Bus Station * 381 Police Station * 540 Police Units * 542 Street Crew * 554 Exxon Fuel Tanker * 556 Emergency Van * 558 Road Crane * 560 Town House * 588 Police Headquarters * 600 Police Car * 601 Shell Filling Station * 602 Fire Chief's Car * 603 Motorbike * 605 Street Crew * 606 Ambulance * 607 Mini Loader * 608 Taxi * 610 Rescue Helicopter * 611 Air Canada Jet Plane * 620 Fireman's Car * 621 Police Car * 622 Tipper Truck * 623 Red Cross Car * 625 Tractor Digger * 626 Red Cross Helicopter * 640 Fire Truck and Trailer * 641 Excavator * 642 Tow Truck and Car * 643 Flatbed Truck * 644 Police Mobile Patrol * 645 Police Helicopter * 646 Auto Service * 670 Mobile Crane * 671 Shell Patrol Tanker * 672 Fire Engine * 673 Rally Car and Motorbike * 674 Forklift and Truck * 675 Snack Bar 1000's * 1029 Milk Delivery Truck * 1100 Sky Pirates * 1149 Air Police * 1177 Santa's Truck * 1196 Telekom Race Cyclist * 1197 Telekom Race Cyclist and Television Motorbike * 1198 Telekom Race Cyclists and Service Crew * 1246 Helicopter * 1247 Patrol Car * 1248 Fire Boat * 1249 Tri-Motorbike * 1250 Dragster * 1251 Go-Cart * 1252 Shell Tanker * 1253 Shell Race Car Transporter * 1254 Shell Convenience Store * 1255 Shell Car Wash * 1256 Shell Service Station * 1294 Fire Helicopter * 1295 Water Rider * 1296 Land Scooper * 1297 Speed Patroller * 1461 Turbo Force * 1467 Race Car * 1468 Petrol Tanker * 1469 Helicopter * 1470 Petrol Pumps and Garage Staff * 1472 Vacation House * 1484 Houses * 1489 Mobile Car Crane * 1490 LEGO Bank * 1497 Pitstop and Crew * 1502 Two Pick Set * 1506 Town Value Pack * 1509 Town Value Pack * 1515 Town Value Pack * 1525 LEGO Container Lorry * 1552 Maersk Truck and Trailer Unit * 1560 Glory Glider * 1561 Stunt Chopper * 1562 Wave Jumper * 1563 Track Blaster * 1572 Super Tow Truck * 1581 Arla Milk Delivery Truck * 1589 Breakdown Assistance * 1589 Main Street * 1590 Breakdown Assistance * 1591 Danone Delievery Truck * 1592 Town Square - Castle Scene * 1612 Victory Racer * 1620 Chocolate Factory * 1630 Helicopter * 1632 Speedboat * 1633 Mini Loader (Construction) * 1651 Maersk Line Container Lorry * 1656 Evacuation Team * 1682 Space Shuttle Launch * 1687 Midnight Transport * 1690 Helicopter * 1720 Cactus Canyon Pack * 1721 Sandypoint Marina Value Pack * 1740 Kayak * 1741 Car * 1742 Van * 1750 Racer * 1772 Airport Container Truck * 1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer * 1774 Aircraft * 1775 Aircraft * 1786 Jailbreak Joe * 1790 Shark Fisherman * 1791 Windsurfer & Van * 1792 Pleasure Cruiser * 1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh * 1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support * 1817 Sea Plane * 1818 Aircraft (Airlines) * 1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry * 1854 House with Roof-Windows * 1876 Soil Scooper * 1898 Dragster * 1952 Milk Truck * 1958 Windsurfer * 1973 Emirates Airliner * 1974 Flyercracker U.S.A. * 1978 Town Value Pack 2000's * 2140 Roadside Recovery and Tow Truck * 2147 Dragon Fly Team * 2148 LEGO Truck * 2149 Color Line Container Truck * 2181 Infomaniac * 2531 Rescue Chopper * 2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew * 2535 Formula 1 Racing Car * 2554 Formula 1 Pit Stop * 2584 Biker Bob * 2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew * 2769 Aircraft and Boat * 2774 Red Tiger * 2849 Helicopter * 2880 Open-Top Jeep * 2881 Parking Gate Attendant * 2882 Speedboat * 2883 Boat * 2884 Microlight * 2885 Ice Cream Seller * 2886 Formula 1 Racing Car * 2887 Petrol Station Attendant and Pump 3000's * 3056 Go-Kart * 3302 Field Bases * 3303 Goals and Linesmen * 3304 Dutch Footballer * 3305 World Footballer * 3306 Goalkeepers * 3308 Side Stand * 3309 Head Stand * 3310 Press Box * 3311 Television Tower * 3312 Paramedic Unit * 3313 Lighting Towers * 3314 Police Unit * 3317 German Footballer * 3318 English Footballer * 3320 Austrian Footballer * 3323 German Footballer and Ball * 3324 World Footballer and Ball * 3438 McDonalds Restaurant * 3439 Spy Runner * 3442 LEGOLAND California Truck * 3918 Coast Girl Key Chain * 3952 Police Officer Key Chain 4000's * 4778 LEGO Vintage Aircraft * 4999 Vestas Product 6000's * 6349 Holiday Villa * 6350 Pizza To Go * 6351 Surf N' Sail Camper * 6352 Cargomaster Crane * 6354 Pursuit Squad * 6355 Derby Trotter * 6356 Med-Star Rescue Plane (Emergency) * 6357 Stunt 'Copter N' Truck (Adventure) * 6358 Snorkel Squad * 6359 Horse Trailer * 6360 Weekend Cottage * 6361 Mobile Crane * 6362 Post Office * 6363 Auto Repair Shop * 6364 Paramedic Unit * 6365 Summer Cottage * 6366 Fire & Rescue Squad * 6367 Semi Truck * 6368 Jet Airliner * 6369 Auto Workshop * 6370 Weekend Home * 6371 Service Station * 6372 Town House * 6373 Motorcycle Shop * 6374 Holiday Home * 6375 Trans Air Carrier * 6375 Exxon Gas Station * 6376 Breezeway Café * 6377 Delivery Center * 6378 Service Station * 6379 Riding Stable * 6380 Emergency Treatment Center (Emergency) * 6381 Motor Speedway * 6382 Fire Station * 6383 Public Works Center * 6384 Police Station * 6385 Fire House-I * 6386 Police Command Base * 6387 Coastal Rescue Base * 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan * 6390 Main Street * 6391 Cargo Center * 6392 Airport * 6395 Victory Lap Raceway * 6396 International Jetport * 6397 Gas N' Wash Express * 6420 Mail Carrier * 6430 Night Patroller * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad * 6450 Light & Sound Mobile Police Truck * 6480 Light & Sound Hook and Ladder Truck * 6481 Construction Crew * 6482 Rescue Helicopter * 6500 Holiday Village * 6501 Sport Convertible * 6502 Turbo Racer * 6503 Sprint Racer * 6504 Tractor * 6505 Fire Chief's Car * 6506 Precinct Cruiser * 6507 Mini Dumper * 6508 Wave Racer * 6512 Landscape Loader * 6514 Trail Ranger * 6518 Baja Buggy * 6521 Emergency Repair Truck * 6522 Highway Patrol * 6523 Red Cross * 6526 Red Line Racer * 6528 Sand Storm Racer * 6529 Ultra Lite I * 6530 Sport Coupe * 6532 Diesel Dumper * 6533 Police 4 X 4 * 6534 Beach Bandit * 6535 Dumper * 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina * 6552 Rocky River Retreat * 6562 Gas Stop Shop * 6563 Gator Landing * 6581 Dig 'N' Dump * 6590 Vacation Camper * 6592 Vacation Hideaway * 6594 Gas Transit * 6595 Surf Shack * 6600 Police Patrol * 6601 Ice Cream Cart * 6602 Fire Unit 1 * 6603 Shovel Truck * 6604 Formula 1 Racer * 6605 Road Racer * 6606 Road Repair Set * 6607 Service Truck * 6608 Tractor * 6609 Race Car * 6610 Gas Pumps * 6611 Fire Chief's Car * 6612 Fire Chief's Car * 6613 Telephone Booth * 6621 Fire Truck * 6622 Mailman on Motorcycle * 6623 Police Car * 6624 Delivery Van * 6626 Rescue Helicopter * 6627 Convertible * 6628 Construction Workers * 6628 Shell Tow Truck * 6629 Ambulance * 6630 Bucket Loader * 6631 Steam Shovel * 6632 Tactical Patrol Truck * 6633 Family Car * 6634 Stock Car * 6641 4-Wheelin' Truck (Adventure) * 6642 Police Helicopter * 6643 Fire Chief's Truck * 6644 Road Rebel * 6645 Street Sweeper * 6647 Highway Repair * 6648 Dump Truck * 6649 Street Sweeper * 6650 Fire and Rescue Van * 6651 Mail Truck * 6652 Construction Truck * 6653 Highway Maintenance Truck * 6654 Motorcycle Transport * 6655 Auto & Tire Repair * 6656 Tow Truck * 6657 Fire Patrol Copter * 6658 Bulldozer * 6659 TV Camera Crew * 6661 Mobile TV Studio * 6662 Backhoe * 6665 River Runners * 6666 Ambulance * 6667 Pothole Patcher * 6668 Recycle Truck * 6669 Diesel Daredevil * 6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle * 6673 Solo Trainer * 6675 Road & Trail 4 X 4 * 6676 Mobile Command Unit * 6677 Motocross Racing * 6678 Pneumatic Crane * 6679 Exxon Tow Truck * 6680 Ambulance * 6681 Police Van * 6682 Cement Mixer * 6683 Hamburger Stand * 6684 Police Patrol Squad * 6685 Fire Copter 1 * 6686 Backhoe * 6688 Ambulance * 6689 Post-Station * 6690 Snorkel Pumper * 6691 Red Cross Helicopter * 6692 Tractor Trailer * 6693 Refuse Collection Truck * 6694 Car with Camper * 6695 Tanker Truck * 6696 Fuel Tanker * 6697 Rescue-I Helicopter * 6698 RV with Speedboat * 6699 Cycle Fix-It Shop * 880002 World Cup Set Supplementary * 300 T-Junction Road Plates * 301 Curved Road Plates * 302 Straight Road Plates (without crosswalk) * 302 Straight Road Plates (with crosswalk) * 551 T-Junction Road Plates * 552 Curved Road Plates * 553 Straight Road Plates * 6002 Town Figures * 6301 Town Mini-Figures * 6302 Mini-Figure Set * 6304 Cross-Roads Plates * 6305 Trees and Flowers * 6306 Road Signs * 6307 Firemen * 6308 Policemen * 6309 Town Mini-Figures * 6310 Road Plates, Junction * 6311 Road Plates, Curved * 6312 Road Plates, Straight * 6313 Road Plates, Cross * 6314 City People * 6315 Road Signs * 6316 Flags and Fences * 6317 Trees and Flowers * 6318 Flowers, Trees and Fences * 6319 Trees and Fences * 6320 T-Road Plates * 6321 Curved Road Plates * 6322 Straight Road Plates * 6323 Cross Road Plates * 6326 Town Folks * 6347 Monorail Accessory Track }} Sets from subthemes of Town Arctic * 6520 Mobile Outpost (2000) * 6573 Arctic Expedition (2000) * 6575 Polar Base (2000) * 6577 Snow Scooter (2000) * 6578 Polar Explorer (2000) * 6579 Ice Surfer (2000) * 6586 Polar Scout (2000) * 6626 Snowmobile (2000) Other sets * 6569 Polar Explorer (2000), Bonus pack that contains the sets 6578 and 6586 * 6570 Snowmobile * 6576 Sledge }} City Center * 1294 Fire Helicopter (Promotional) * 1295 Water Rider (Promotional) * 1296 Land Scooper (Promotional) * 1297 Speed Patroller (Promotional) * 3350 City #1 * 3351 City #2 * 6423 Mini Tow Truck * 6425 TV Chopper * 6427 Road Signs * 6429 Blaze Responder * 6432 Speedway Transport * 6433 Coast Watch * 6434 Roadside Repair * 6435 Coast Guard HQ * 6436 Go-Kart * 6437 Beach Buggy * 6439 Mini Dumper * 6446 Crane Truck * 6447 Dumper * 6464 Super Rescue Complex * 6467 Power Pitstop * 6468 Tow and Go Value Pack * 6470 Mini Dump Truck * 6471 4WD Police Patrol * 6472 Gas N' Wash Express * 6474 4-Wheeled Front Shovel * 6477 Fire Fighters' Lift Truck * 6478 Fire Fighters' HQ * 6498 Go-Kart * 6600 Highway Construction }} Divers * 1782 Discovery Station * 2536 Jet Ski * 2871 Diver and Shark * 6441 Deep Reef Refuge * 6442 Sting Ray Explorer * 6555 Sea Hunter * 6556 Scuba Squad * 6557 Treasure Hunters * 6558 Shark Cage Cove * 6559 Deep Sea Bounty * 6560 Diving Expedition Explorer * 6599 Shark Attack Extreme Team * 1068 Air Patrol * 1070 Stunt Flyer * 1088 Road Burner * 1096 Race Buggy * 1098 Hang Glider * 1188 Fire Formula * 1189 Rocket Boat * 1190 Retro Buggy * 1191 Try Bird * 2537 Raft * 2963 Desert Racer * 6567 Speed Splash * 6568 Drag Race Rally * 6572 Wind Runners * 6580 Land Jet 7 * 6582 Dardevil Flight Squad * 6584 Extreme Team Challenge * 6585 Hang Glider * 6589 Radical Racer }} Flight * 6687 Turbo Prop I (1987) * 1475 Airport Security Squad (1991) * 6399 Airport Shuttle (1990) * 6346 Shuttle Launching Crew (1992) * 1959 unnamed (Ultra Light?) (1993) * 6342 Beach Rescue Chopper (1993) * 6536 Aero Hawk (1993) * 6345 Aerial Acrobats (1993) * 6597 Century Skyway (1994) * 6341 Gas N' Go Flyer (1994) * 6515 Stunt Copter (1994) * 6615 Eagle Stunt Flyer (1996) * 6331 Patriot Jet (1996) }} Launch Command * 6336 Launch Response Unit: A truck with a surveillance helicopter * 6339 Shuttle Launch Pad: A launch pad, including a shuttle with external tank and solid rocket boosters and a small mission control center * 6516 Moon Walker: A small lunar roving vehicle * 6544 Shuttle Transcon 2: A shuttle carrier aircraft, including a space shuttle and ground vehicle. * 6614 Launch Evac 1: A specialized fire engine }} Nautica * 6353 Coastal Cutter * 6540 Pier Police * 6541 Intercoastal Seaport * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport * 6679 Dark Shark }} Outback * 6444 Outback Airstrip * 6487 Mountain Rescue * 6490 Amazon Crossing * 6550 Outback Racer * 6553 Crisis News Crew }} Paradisa * 1761 Paradisa Motorboat * 1815 Paradisa Lifeguard * 2870 Paradisa Barbeque * 6401 Seaside Cabana * 6402 Sidewalk Café * 6403 Paradise Playground * 6404 Carriage Ride * 6405 Sunset Stables * 6409 Island Arcade * 6410 Cabana Beach * 6411 Sand Dollar Café * 6414 Dolphin Point * 6416 Poolside Paradise * 6417 Show Jumping Event * 6418 Country Club * 6419 Rolling Acres Ranch * 6489 Seaside Holiday Cottage * 6547 Fun Fair }} Race * 1272 Turbo Racer, same as 1282 Blue Racer (2000) * 1273 Rough Rider, same as 1283 Four Wheel Driver (2000) * 1284 Green Buggy, same as 6707 Green Buggy (2000) * 1461 Turbo Force (1992) * 1477 unnamed, part of 1476 5-Item Bonus Pack (1991) * 1496 Rally Car (1987) * 1497 Pitstop and Crew (1987) * 1517 Race Car (1988) * 1518 Race Car Repair (1989) * 1528 Dragster (1986) * 1611 Dune Buggy (1991) * 1631 Race Car (1990) * 1665 Dual FX Racers (1990) * 1693 Race Car (1992) * 1750 Renault Race Car (1992) * 1760 Go-Kart, same as 1762 Hot Wheels(1995) * 1821 Rally Racers (1996) * 1890 Octan Racer (1992) * 1899 Race Car Number 1 (1989) * 1966 Garage, Truck and Carts (1985) * 1990 Octan F1 Race Car (1993) * 1991 Racing Pickup (1993) * 1992 Dragsters (1993) * 1993 Race Value Pack (1993) * 5599 Radio Control Racer (1998) * 6334 Wave Jump Racers (1996) * 6335 Indy Transport (1996) * 6337 Fast Track Finish (1996) * 6400 Go-Cart, same as 6406 Go-Cart (1997) * 6484 F1 Hauler (1995) * 6509 Red Racer (1991) * 6510 Mud Runner (1991) * 6513 Glade Runner (1993) * 6513 Water Jet (1996) * 6519 Turbo Tiger (2000) * 6537 Hydro Racer (1994) * 6538 Rebel Roadster (1994) * 6539 Victory Cup Racers (1993) * 6546 Slick Racer (1996) * 6551 Checkered Flag 500 (1992) * 6561 Hot Rod Club (1994) * 6596 Wave Master (1995) * 6602 Scorpion Buggy (2000) * 6616 Rocket Dragster (2000) * 6617 Tough Track Rally (2000) * 6618 Blue Racer (2000) * 6619 Red 4WD (2000) * 6639 Raven Racer (1995) * 6646 Screaming Patriot (1991) * 6648 Mag Racer (1992) * 6663 Wave Rebel (1993) * 6670 Rescue Rig (1993) * 6713 Grip 'n' Go Challenge (2000) * 6714 Speed Dragster (2000) }} Res-Q * 2962 Res-Q Lifeguard (1998) * 6415 Res-Q Jet-Ski (1998) * 6428 Wave Saver (1998) * 6431 Road Rescue (1998) * 6445 Emergency Evac (1998) * 6451 River Response (1998) * 6462 Aerial Recovery (1998) * 6473 Res-Q Cruiser (1998) * 6479 Emergency Response Center (1998) * 1069 Speedboat (1999) * 1097 Res-Q Runner (1999) }} Rescue * 1610 Police Car (1991) * 1895 Police Jet and Motorcycle (1992) * 6664 Chopper Cops (1993) * 6398 Central Precinct HQ (1993) * 6344 Jet Speed Justice (1993) * 1702 +AHs-Fire Fighter (1994) * 1710 Snow Scooter (1994) * 1730 Snow Scooter (1994) * 6340 Hook & Ladder (1994) * 6348 Surveillance Squad (1994) * 6483 Coastal Patrol (1994) * 6571 Flame Fighters (1994) * 6338 Hurricane Harbor (1995) * 6525 Blaze Commander (1995) * 6545 Search N' Rescue (1996) * 6598 Metro PD Station (1996) * 6625 Speed Trackers (1996) }} RSQ911 * 1896 Trauma Team (1992) * 6389 Fire Control Center (1991) * 6511 Rescue Runabout(1992) * 6531 Flame Chaser (1991) * 1896 Trauma Team (1992) * 6389 Fire Control Center (1991) * 6511 Rescue Runabout(1992) * 6531 Flame Chaser (1991) * 6593 Blaze Battler (1991) }} Service and Repair * 6393 Big Rig Truck Stop (1987) * 6394 Metro Park & Service Tower (1988) * 6524 Blizzard Blazer (1988) * 6527 Tipper Truck (1989) * 6660 Hook & Haul Wrecker (1989) * 6671 Utility Repair Lift (1989) * 6674 Crane Truck (1988) }} Space Port * 1180 Moon Buggy, same as 1265 Moon Buggy * 1181 Spacecraft, same as 1266 Space Probe * 6452 Mini Rocket Launcher * 6453 Com-Link Cruiser * 6454 Countdown Cruiser * 6455 Space Simulation Station * 6456 Mission Control * 6457 Astronaut Figure * 6458 Satellite * 6459 Fuel Tank * 6461 Surveillance Chopper * 6463 Lunar Rover * 6465 Space Port Jet Bonus packs * 6469 Space Port Value Pack, contained the sets 6452, 6458 and 6465 Promotionals (Kabaya) * 3066 Cosmo Glider * 3067 Test Shuttle X * 3068 Radar Buggy same as 1180, 1265 * 3069 Cosmic Wing same as 1181, 1266 Other sets * 3911 Astronaut Key Chain }} Town Jr. 1997 * 6407 Fire Chief * 6486 Fire Engine * 6548 Octan Gas Station * 6549 Roadblock Runners * 6554 Blaze Brigade * 6564 Recycle Truck * 6565 Construction Crew * 6566 Bank 1998 * 2234 Police Chase (Promotional) * 4304 Chopper Cop (Promotional) * 6324 Chopper Cop * 6325 Package Pick-Up * 6327 Turbo Champs * 6328 Helicopter Transport * 6329 Truck Stop * 6330 Cargo Center * 6332 Command Post Central * 6333 Race and Chase * 6422 Telephone Repair * 6426 Super Cycle Center 2002 * 1149 Air Police * 6636 Police Headquarters, a re-release of 6333 Command Post Central. }} Category:Sets Category:City